Kiss Her!
by Aiyra
Summary: Another Song Fanfic can be considered a sequel to The Cold Effects in it Madoka tries her hardest with the help of a song to try and get Naru to kiss Mai. Does she succeed or does Naru's stubbornness hold out? Summary kinda sucks but the story's worth it.


**In this fic Madoka tries her best with the help of one of her favorite songs to get Naru to kiss Mai after a case and after they've had another fight. Will he do it this time or will Madoka (and you the reader) be disappointed?**

**Ok second song fanfic is up you can think of it as a sequel to 'The Cold Effects'**

**if you like but can also be considered a story all its own I just listen to a lot of music and create somewhat sappy stories from them. Either way enjoys and don't forget to R and R.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt or Kiss the Girl.**

**Bold=English**

Non-bold=Japanese

After another long and difficult case that even involved calling up Yashura and Madoka to come help it was nice to finally be heading home except for the fact that once again Naru and Mai had a fight only this time Mai was refusing to so much as speak to Naru. As everyone was climbing into the SPR van and the Monk's car Madoka watched as Naru headed to the van and Mai towards Monk's car her mischievous side decided to put an end to all the silent treatment Mai and Naru were giving each other. "Come along Mai time to get going," Madoka said shooing the younger women towards the van and then into the backseat opposite of Naru and then proceeded to hop in the front next to Lin who was giving her a rather suspicious look. She just smiled at the quiet stoic man. "Time to go wouldn't you say so Lin," she hinted while rummaging through her bag to find a CD with a certain song that she was also certain would put an end to a lot of things. Glancing back at the two fuming people in the back she popped in the CD as Lin started the van. She was suddenly thankful Mai didn't understand English as the song would probably embarrass her to no end.

As the song started Madoka started "dancing" as best she could in the front seat and even started singing along to it.

**There you see her**  
**Sitting there across the way**  
**She don't got a lot to say**  
**But there's something about her**  
**And you don't know why**  
**But you're dying to try**  
**You wanna kiss the girl.**

Naru glared at the back of his old teacher's head he knew this song all too well from "the good ol' days" as Madoka would put it.

**Yes, you want her**  
**Look at her, you know you do**  
**It's possible she wants you too**  
**There's one way to ask her**  
**It don't take a word, not a single word**  
**Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)**

"Mori-san this isn't going to work stop making a fool of yourself and turn this nonsense of a song off," Naru stated rather irritated, earning him as well Madoka a confused look from Mai. "What's not going to work I'm just listening to an old favorite tune of mine," replied Madoka rather cheekily at that. Lin just sighed and shook his head at the juvenile women's attempts.

**Shalalalala**  
**My oh my**  
**Looks like the boy's too shy**  
**Ain't gonna kiss the girl**  
**Shalalalala**  
**Ain't that sad**  
**it's such a shame**  
**Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl**  
**go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)**

"Madoka, why does this song have my name in it?" Mai asked referring to the 'my oh my' As Madoka explained the difference between 'Mai' and 'my' Naru continued to fume. "Lin, turn this ridiculous music off." "If you know what's good for you Lin you will continue driving and not listen to the boy with bad manners," Madoka countered, then continued to sing as Lin muttered, "I don't get paid enough for this."

**Now's your moment**  
**Floating in a blue lagoon**  
**Boy, you better do it soon**  
**No time will be better**  
**She don't say a word**  
**And she won't say a word**  
**Until you kiss the girl (kiss the girl)**

"Come on Naru lighten up a little will ya?" Madoka chimed. "Perhaps you should try growing up a bit instead," Naru stated back. "Just throwing this out there but what is it about this song about that's getting Naru all worked up?" Madoka just continued to grin as she had when they first left. "You'll see."

**Shalalalala**  
**My oh my**  
**Looks like the boy's too shy**  
**Ain't gonna kiss the girl**  
**Shalalalala**  
**Ain't that sad**  
**it's such a shame**  
**Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl**

"**You know you will Naru,"** Madoka stated at the unhappy young man, **"I'm merely helping you to see it****.****" **

**Shalalalala**

**Don't be scared**

**You better be prepared**

**Go on and kiss the girl**

**Shalalalala**

**Don't stop now**

**Don't try to hide it how**

**You wanna kiss the girl**

**Go on and kiss the girl**

**(kiss the girl)**

**(oh, ohnoo..)**

**(kiss the girl, kiss the girl)**

**Lalalala, Lalalala**

**Go on and kiss the girl**

**Lalalala, Lalalala**

**Go on and kiss the girl**

"**Come on Naru just kiss the girl already****,"** said the impatient pink haired women, **"****this song won't last forever**." "**That's a relief if it did last forever I'd be forced to use my PK to eradicate the device the song is on,"** replied a rather smug Naru.

**Shalalalala**

**My oh myyyyy**

**Looks like the boy's too shy**

**Ain't gonna kiss the girl**

**Shalalalala**

**Ain't that sad**

**It's such a shame**

**Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl**

"**Naru you're running out of time hurry up and kiss her, kiss her, KISSSSSS HERRRRR! Koujo help me out here!" **Madoka demanded becoming very impatient. **"****I believe it would be best for everyone if I focused on the road," **Lin replied trying desperately not to get involved.

**Lalalala, Lalalala**

**(Go on and kiss the girl)**

**Go on and kiss that girl!**

**Lalalala, Lalalala**

**(Go on and kiss the girl)**

**Go on and kiss the girl**

**Kiss the girl**

**(Kiss the girl)**

**Go on and kiss the girl**

"**NOOOO!" **exclaimed Madoka**, "Koujo Naru-chan missed his chance!" "Please Madoka just let me drive," **the poor mostly silent man pleaded. Naru smirked as Madoka had basically a mini meltdown and Mai stared on in confusion and a bit of fear asking Madoka if she was ok. 'I can't believe she really thought that would work,' he thought continuing to smirk, 'When I go to kiss her how, where and when will all be of my choosing not somebody else's' least of Miss Mori-sans.'

**And there you have it sorry no kiss but while writing this I've decided I'm going to make a third and probably final song fanfic to make a trilogy (was debating between one shots and single stories but yay trilogy :D) I've got a few other ideas I might try out as well but limited time to write them. So keep an eye out for the third part as well as the other stories. Also Read and Review let me know how I did with this one to. The third will be up hopefully within a week wish me luck.**


End file.
